shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Hermit
Hermit is the second demon boss in Shadow Fight 2. He is an elderly and wise Sensei who is feared for his devastating, mysterious powers. Hermit runs a fighting school which he built himself, from scratch. Hermit has five disciples which fight as his bodyguards, though, apparently unknown to Hermit, all but one of them are disloyal to Hermit and are only under instruction to discover what his hidden power is and how they can gain it for themselves. Hermit wields his unique type of swords. They appear to be the same as Sais and the like, and they mainly are, except for one attack, the multi-hit super slash. Hermit utilises throwing weapons and his secret power is his magic attacks. Not only is Hermit's magic advanced, in the sense that magic spells of the calibre which he uses won't be unlocked for more than three chapters. Also, like his fellow demons, he has a special boss attack. Hermit's boss Attack is a lightning storm spell. He activates it by finding a safe spot, then propelling himself into the air. He then appears to meditate, and whilst levitating he summons lightning bolts to strike where he predicts the player will move. He wields Dual Sabers which are used the same way as the Sais would be used. Hermit is the first enemy you encounter who uses magic. He switches his ranged weapon to a more powerful one each round you defeat him. If you defeat him once then he will start to use magic. He first uses the Lightning Arrow, then switches to a Water Ball if you defeat him again. He also has an ability to spin round and levitate in the air, and summon lightning bolts that strike shadow from the sky. To interrupt this attack, you must either hit him with a high attack or hit him with a throwing weapon while he is activating it. Do not be close to him when he activates it, however, because his sabers spin and will knock you to the ground leaving you very vulnerable to his first lightning bolt. Once you have defeated him you unlock magic and obtain the green seal. When Hermit is fought at the Gate of Shadows, he is merely a more powerful version of the original Hermit. In the Interlude, Hermit is again more powerful to match Shadow's level, and uses his most powerful magic and throwing weapons in the single round you fight him in. He will also use his lightning storm, which can be devastating if you are not on full health. (The Battle Music for Hermit's Fight and his disciples is "Lind Erebros - Old Sensei". This can be found on Spotify, iTunes or on Radio.) Personality and Appearance Personality Hermit is one of the less aggressive demons. He does not often insult, and most of the things he says are benevolent, such as his frequent combat advice. Hermit, being a Sensei, believes strongly in his teachings, and he only fights for the benefit of the challenger - to teach the challenger. Hermit acknowledges a strong fighter when he meets one, and places trust in those who he believes are reliable. He entrusts Shadow of dealing with the Butcher, in exchange for his magic. Hermit shows a cautious side in addition to his calm, benevolent side. His personality becomes adamant when he is warning Shadow not to re open the Gates of Shadow, and even goes as far as assigning all of his disciples and bringing himself along to fight Shadow to stop him. Hermit also shows a disappointed side, stating how Shadow is blind and that Titan cannot be fought. Hermit leaps into action very quickly, instantly challenging Shadow to a duel the first time he meets him. Shadow needs to upgrade all his equipment fully upgrade. Appearance Hermit wears heavy, greenish-grey battle robes that have the symbol of the demons on them (the gilded symbol that is also on Lynx's body armour). He wears a very wide conical hat. He also wears sandals. Character Profile *'Role': Sensei *'Weapon: ''hermit Swords *'Enchantments: Enfeeble, Magic Recharge *'Attack Style: '''Strategic *'Strengths: 'Evasive, powerful magic, precise melee attacks *'Defence: 'Medium *'Ability: 'Thunderstorm *'Bodyguard Theme: '''Named after martial art styles.' *'Equipment:Hermit's Swords,Hermit's Helm,Robe,Waterball Quotes *Could you be the one I have been waiting for? Let us test your skills! *You lack focus! Pay attention now and try again. *You are very skilled for someone so young. I will share my secret with you, but you must complete a task in return. Butcher, the gang leader in the nearby village, threatens me. He wants my magic. Get rid of him, and you'll have earned my favour. Now go and sow destruction! * Everyone was so afraid of my magic, but there are far more powerful forces at work here. These are things we do not fully understand, but we know they should be feared. Perks and Enchantments *'Magic Recharge ' Hermit's Armor and Helm is enchanted with Magic Recharge, this will allow him to recharge his magic by +700 percent after getting hit. *'Enfeeble ' Hermit's Swords and Ranged is enchanted with Enfeeble, this will allow him to weaken the player's melee attacks by -75 percent after a successful hit. Bodyguard(s) ''Main article:Hermit's academy'' #Dragon: Bodyguard armed with Staff #Buffalo: Bodyguard armed with Crescent Knives #Mantis: Bodyguard armed with Oriental Sabres #Tiger: Bodyguard armed with Steel Claws #Crane: Unarmed Bodyguard '''TRIVIA *Hermit is the least aggressive boss according to dialogue and arguably one of the most difficult bosses to beat, as with Wasp *His weapons are now available. *He is the only boss to ask Shadow for help. Category:Widow / SF2 Category:Demons Category:Bodyguards and demons Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Bosses